Demigod Adventures
by Susan Styles
Summary: Sequel to Isle Adventures IA but can be read if you haven't read IA, rather it would be more surprising this way .Story runs through the lives of four best friends who have finally landed into Camp half-blood after a great deal of adventure In IA .Enjoy!


**(A/N) This is the squeal to my first story on fanfiction called Isle Adventures, with time my ideas too changed so here is this new story running through the lives of Zeh, Ana, Erica and Belinda(OCs ) who have just landed into camp half-blood. This chapter has been co-written by me and z-aquarius-kai(by bestie). Being my first story I love it. 'Isle Adventures' narrates the journey of these four best friends starting from their mysterious landing on an unknown and abandoned island to their welcome in the 'Camp Half-blood'. I think you should give it a try. no compulsion. **

**Me and Z-aquarius-kai are jointly running a forum called Camp halb-blood online (.net/forum/Camp_HalfBlood_Online/101660/ )**

**Thanks enjoy reading and please review also!**

**Si**

* * *

><p>Zeh's P.O.V.<p>

" Lady Ariana is in trouble...save...save...help...help..." squeaked the voice from within the diary " Owen has arrived, go with him...go find him...if you don't then you'll have to pay ...your mothers did the same way!" said the voice fading out.

" Oh dear...Please remind me that I was hallucinating " muttered Erica.

" Erica , you weren't hallucinating or dreaming, it's all true" I said.

Next moment I Sprang from my bed " let's go find Owen " I said picking up my bag pack .

" Aareee...you mad...this is insane "Belinda shouted.

Suddenly the bell rang ,I ran to the door to see who was there, on opening the door I was surprised by Owen who stood there , still dressed in his usual Butler Clothes.

" Hello Madame , this is urgent . Oh Thank God , your friends are already here" he said glancing At Erica , Belinda and Ana who had come running behind me.

" There's no time to waste...we need to rush , please follow me"

" But where ?" I demanded.

" To camp Half-blood"

" to where ?" all four of us chorused in.

" Ladies there's no room for any explanation...please I beg you, follow me , your lives are in danger I ought to save you"

" Girls , you must not waste any time , you must go with him" Spoke In Mrs Jade .

" But Mom...how can we?" I said.

" It's for your good , be quick , and I'll inform your mothers too about it" she said with her tear-filled eyes." Now go" .

Owen led us to a car standing outside , which could be counted as vintage one. Still it was pretty , it was a convertible painted in blue , rather I loved it.

We all rushed into it and the next moment we were zooming out through the lanes of Vienna.

The driver led us towards the countryside.

For a fraction of second I could feel that everything was black and we passed through some cloud and after that road suddenly changed , I am not being silly , This difference was quite evident , and I found it equivalent to being in Vienna one moment and in Beijing the other .For I love looking out while traveling I noticed this , it was a herculean task to convince the others , so I dropped it.

" Hmmm ,.I'm feeling dizzy " cried Belinda.

" Don't worry mam , we'll be there soon" Owen muttered.

Next moment Our car was approaching a hill , at the hill's crest stood a huge , White House Christmas- tree sized Pine tree.

Next moment the car stopped , and Owen began , " Follow me , we need to cross this property line , then walk straight towards the farmhouse and do not look

Back at any cost."

We did as instructed.

The feeling was so hard to describe ,

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Camp Half- Blood, " came in someone's voice.<p>

_"Hello... I am Chiron young ladies..." the owner of the voice continued. "I_

_am the activities director here , here you shall be protected . A great quest_

_awaits you , after some training you shall be ready for the quest, good luck ._

_Oh and you four are very lucky , as you have already been claimed , you aren't_

_demigods but either of your parents are demigods so you are direct descendants_

_of Greek Gods. Zeh - Hermes , Belinda -Aphrodite , Erica - Apollo and Ana_

_-Athena. Aah and can I please have a look at diary ." He continued,_

_"Great! There have been lot of speculations about it, do you have the_

_other three also?"_

_"No, we don't" replied Belinda._

_"Go settle down in your respective cabins and come for dinner…"_

Ana entered the Athena Cabin, after being shown around by her guide. She tried to thrust the uneasy feeling this memory brought aside and enjoy this dreamy adventure. It was the perfect bedroom or rather dormitory. It felt a little strange to see her siblings which were one too many. Annabel, her guide, showed her her corner of the Cabin. It had grey wall paper with a bulletin board and blueprint papers. Her bed was neatly made and a bundle of books flanked one side.

Ana wondered what her life was coming to. The last few days had been confusing. When she thought about it all she could see was a cluttered mess of events. Too magical to be real and too vivid to be a dream.

When she could take it no longer she decided to call on her friends and visit Chiron and ask about the Diary, which seemed to be quite a trouble-maker in her life.

She first met Belinda who was emerging from the Aphrodite Cabin wearing a long pink flowing gown with her hair done up in intricate curls. Wait, Belinda wearing a pink gown and curls! Ana looked at Belinda again to make sure she was seeing right. OMG! She was seeing right.

Belinda extracted herself away from her giggling siblings and giggled at Ana's surprised face. "Bels, what happened to you?" asked Ana.

"Oh Ana! You won't believe it but the Aphrodite people have such amazing make-up. See this eye shadow? Its water proof as well as wind and blink proof; until you apply the remover it just won't budge. And this mascara, girl, it's incredible-"

"Wait, wait," Ana interrupted. Then raising her hands to the heavens she said, "Oh Athena! See what bad company has done to this girl."

"No way. Aphrodite herself endowed me with the blessing of beauty," smiled Belinda.

Before Ana could retort she caught sight of a striding figure who seemed to punching the daylights of a punching bag in the practice arena. Ana caught her breath, "You won't believe this."

Belinda frowned and turned to look at the object which was producing such degrees of amazement in her friend's face. "Oh no…can't be…is that…is that Erica?"

They ran towards the girl and indeed their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, it was Erica. "Hi, fellas. Wanna see something fearsomely cool?"

She took out the twin swords, which had missed Ana and Belinda's sight till now, hanging from either side of her waist. "Hit me, both of you," Erica told her friends. "C'mon, fellas, do it," she beckoned. Shrugging, Ana and Belinda reached out to punch Erica. In the flash of the swords their hands were twisted behind their backs and the twin swords dangerously close where the human heart.

Ana looked at her best friend's eyes. They were so _dangerous_, burning with a fire so fearsome. In a moment it was gone and Erica stood smiling,

"They were blunt, fellas. Chill."

Ana and Belinda laughed nervously. As an afterthought Ana asked, "Ares?"

"Ya," Erica nodded proudly. "He is so cool and he has got spirit."

Ana was now wondering if she was the only one who despite being in Athena Cabin had not got a visit from Athena. Was she really from the House of Athena or was there a mistake? She was wrenched away from these thoughts by the voice of Belinda who was hunting in her dainty purse and exclaiming, "Where did that sunscreen go? I am sure I had it here. Oh Aphrodite! It was so expensive and so important for the skin."

"Looking for something?" came the bright voice of Zeh from behind.

They turned to face Zeh who was holding the sunscreen, the twin swords and Ana's mini-Gods-A history book.

Ana groaned, "Hermes?"

Zeh nodded, "He is so cool. His sneakers are amazing. They've got wings on them. Athena visited you?"

Ana shook her head suddenly aware of the surprised glances directed at her. Then in the fraction of a second it was gone, her friends started talking about something else, Dionysus, for instance. Ana smiled and joined in the conversation, the weight of worry at Athena's absence subsiding a little.

* * *

><p>Please review too...waiting eagerly to read your review!<p> 


End file.
